


The First Step

by vividmemories



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Exes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 08:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividmemories/pseuds/vividmemories
Summary: And the second Lance said it, Keith felt like he was sixteen again and falling for the freckled, brown-skinned boy all over again.Keith fell for Lance the way he does everything: intensely, destructively, and with his entire being. It was painful and beautiful and everything.And looking at Lance now, Keith knows that no matter how much he may have changed since when they were together Keith would always be in love with Lance. He was it. There was, and would never be, anyone else for Keith. And in that moment, that was the only thing Keith was sure of.~Keith meets Lance, Pidge, and Hunk in a bar for the first time since their breakup three years ago.It goes just about as well as you'd expect.





	The First Step

Keith was nervous.

Really,  _ really  _ nervous.

Lance had told Keith that he, Pidge, and Hunk meet at the bar on the corner of Main and 35th every Friday night and that he’d see Keith there.

That’s an invitation right?

He arrived at the bar,  _ Castle of Lions,  _ after he finished work and paced in front of the entrance for what felt like forever. 

Then, swallowing his nerves, Keith walked in.

Purple lighting accented the bartop, which sent an ethereal glow to the woman behind the counter. The purple lights brown hair tint violet, and her glasses had a purple reflective hue in them. Keith didn’t know why he had been paying so much attention to her when he realized why. 

He knew her.

It was Veronica. 

Lance’s sister.

From what Keith could tell, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were not at the bar yet. Just as he was about to duck into the hallway and hide in the bathroom when he heard a voice.

“Keith.” A feminine voice called. “Is that you?”

He turned towards Veronica, “Yeah, it’s me.” he said as he started to walk over to the bar.

“Why are you here. I never see you around here.” Veronica told him, her eyes narrowing.

Keith stammered, “Actually--well you see--uhh. Lance kinda invited me.”

“He did?” Her eyebrows rose dramatically. 

“Uhh yeah--I guess. We kinda ran into each other and he invited me to come hang out with him, Pidge, and Hunk.”

“Really?” She seemed unconvinced.

“Yeah,” Keith finished awkwardly.

“Well, if you try anything--I mean  _ anything _ \--like you did last time, I will not hesitate to bury you.”

“I know. I won’t.”

“Good.” She huffed but still looked apprehensive, “You can wait at the bar until they show. I can get you a drink.”

“Umm…no thank you. I’ve actually been sober for the past two years.” Keith told her.

“Oh, okay.” She paused. “Well, I’ll get you some water and you can sit at the bar till they show up. Is that okay?”

“That sounds great.” With that, Veronica turned from the bar, got Keith a glass of water then went to attend another person. 

At first, Keith had qualms about going to a bar to hang out with Lance.

It was no secret that during their high school and college years, Keith and Lance both drank quite a bit. It was only till after Shiro had gone missing, that it became a problem. However, neither Lance nor Keith noticed how bad it had gotten.

It got really bad after they broke up. The drinking resulted in him skipping a bunch of classes and eventually, he quit college. It was only when Shiro had got back, that Keith truly got his life back together. He made Keith crawl out of the hole he had put himself in because of the breakup, his disappearance, and Krolia’s return to his life. Shiro and Acxa made Keith really take a look at his life and realize that he still had something to live for. They cleaned him up and Krolia even got him a job at the Tattoo Parlor  _ Blades _ ,  where one of her highschool friends Kolivan works.

After that, Keith started to go to AA and really got a handle on his sobriety. Now he was almost two years sober and in a better place than he had been for a while.

He didn’t have the urge to drink very often anymore, but being surrounded by it was hard. It put everything he was trying to hard to fight against at the surface. Shiro and Axca are very careful when drinking around Keith. Since they are pretty much the only people he talks to, he doesn’t go to bars much.  _ Clearly _ .

But  _ this  _ was his chance.

His chance to start over with Lance. To make things right with the love of his life.

And this time, Keith vowed to not screw it up.

Hearing the sound of laughter at the door, Keith looked up to see Lance and Hunk giggling as they walked towards the bar.

Seeing Keith, Lance’s eyes widened like he wasn’t really expecting Keith to show up (not that Keith could blame him). Hunk, on the other hand, looked just as warm and friendly as when he had last seen him.

“Keith!” Hunk shouted as he pulled Keith into a bear hug, “It’s great to see you, man.”

“Yeah?” Keith said bewildered, “You too.”

Hunk pulled back and grinned, “So, Keith. How have you been? It’s been what, three years.”

“Something like that.” Keith mumbled before speaking up, “I’m good. How about you?”

“Great!” Hunk smiled so widely Keith thought that it might have hurt him, “Shay and I are engaged and I’m working as a chef, so yeah, everything’s great.”

“That’s amazing,” Keith responded kindly.

In truth, he was so happy for Hunk. Although they hadn’t spoken in years, Keith remembers how happy Hunk and Shay were (who had only started dating a few months prior to his and Lance’s breakup). 

While usually when the breakup happens between two people, all their friends are forced to pick a side. With his and Lances, it wasn’t a problem. Keith had disappeared off the face of the earth, with no word to Hunk or Pidge. And for what it was worth, Keith was certain both of them would stick with Lance. He deserved their support during the aftermath of the breakup much more than Keith did.

“Let’s grab a booth,” Lance said as he led them further into the bar. 

Lance quickly gave a salute to his sister as they walked past the bar counter who winked in response. That caused the reaction of Lance giving Veronica the finger and continuing on without a word. Keith caught the end of Veronica’s loud laughter at Lance’s response as they walked. Getting to the booth, Hunk and Keith slid in on opposite sides as Lance stood at the end.

“Okay, so first round on me,” Lance announced. “Keith? Beer okay?”

“Oh. No. Umm… I don’t drink. Not anymore.”

“Oh… okay. But you were drinking champagne at the party last week?” He asked him confused.

“Oh. I actually--no I wasn’t. It was Ginger Ale. Shiro poured some of it for me into a wine glass but no--I’ve actually been sober for almost two years now.” Keith said, the end of his sentence coming off as muttering. 

Lance blinked in surprise, “Oh… really? That’s cool.” He thought for a moment, “Are you sure you’re okay being here? We don’t have to drink.”

  
A smile crept on Keith’s face.  _ Lance cared.  _ It wasn’t much, just a reminder for Keith that although he and Lance were not together, they were  _ something.  _ That there was something between them, unspoken but tangible, that seemed to linger even years after the end of their relationship. Something residual. A feeling. A flicker. A flame.

“No--really. I’m fine. But if you can, I’ll take a water if you can.”

“Sure can do, mullet-man.” The nickname slipped out, seemingly unaware by Lance.

Mullet, or any other variation of it, was a nickname Lance had first starting calling Keith right after they met and had continued long after his hair did not fit the term. 

And the second Lance said it, Keith felt like he was sixteen again and falling for the freckled, brown-skinned boy all over again. 

Keith fell for Lance the way he does everything: intensely, destructively, and with his entire being. It was painful and beautiful and  _ everything.  _

And looking at Lance now, Keith  _ knows  _ that no matter how much he may have changed since when they were together Keith would  _ always  _ be in love with Lance. He was it. There was, and would never be, anyone else for Keith. And in that moment, that was the only thing Keith was sure of.

Lance had walked away and when Keith finally glanced away from his retreating back, he found Hunk staring at him with a wide look in his eyes.

“Wow…” Hunk said. “So absolutely nothing has changed.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Keith asked.

Hunk rolled his eyes, “Your feelings, man. I swear, it’s been three years and you’re still staring at him like he’s hung the damn moon.”

Keith blushed, “I really don’t.” He stammered.

“Yeah, man. You kinda do. It would be sweet if I didn’t vividly remember trying to pick up the pieces you left last time.” Hunk remarked, his kind voice turning stern.

“Yeah. I’m sorry about that.” Keith started lamely. “I fucked up.” He finished.

“Damn right you did. But if Lance is giving you a second chance, I guess I will too.”

Keith smiled, “Thank you. You don’t know how much that means.”

“As long as you don’t screw it up. Or leave again. Cause if so, I’ll beat you.”

“I got it.”

“Good.” Hunk smiled. “I’m glad you’re back Keith.”

Lance returned a few moments later with some beers and a water for Keith.

He slid into the booth next to Hunk, “Pidgeon will be here soon. They’re just finishing up with Matt in the lab and heading here.”

Hunk nodded, “Sounds good.”

Pidge showed up a few minutes later with Matt in tow, “Keith?!” They yelled rushing across the bar towards him. Keith stood up from the booth just in time for Pidge to wrap their arms around Keith and almost squeeze the life out of him.

“Pidge, you didn’t tell me you were bringing Matt,” Lance shouted as he stood up and wrapped an arm around the other man in a hug.

“Yeah, Katie invited me and I couldn’t resist having a chance to spend some time with you,” Matt responded with a flirty grin towards Lance who blushed in response.

Keith had to keep himself from glaring and trying to fight Matt. 

Even when Keith and Lance were dating, Lance and Matt would always jokingly flirt with each other (though Keith was pretty sure it wasn’t a joke on Matt’s end). It had always made Keith extremely jealous and prompted a lot of fights between the pair.

But even if they were dating, Keith would have no right to say anything about it. Lance could date anyone he wanted and Keith wasn’t about to turn into the person he was back in college. And anyway, Matt was cool (as long as they weren’t together, then Keith probably wouldn’t be able to stand him).

“Keith. How’ve you been? Have you seen all the recent Mothman movies? What are your thoughts on NASA new discovery about Quantum Mechanics in Space and Quintessence--”

“Woah Woah. Calm down Pidge,” Lance told them, sitting back down in the booth and scooching over so Matt could sit next to him. “Don’t overwhelm the guy.”

“No no. It’s fine.” Keith responded as everyone started to get into the booths. “The recent Mothman movies were incredible. There’s this new cryptid documentary on Netflix that just came out and I haven’t seen it yet but I’ve heard it’s so good. And with NASA, Kerberos opened up so many opportunities to find out new things and the astronauts are so smart plus you know the scientist that drew up the plans has this other theory on Quintessence and is trying to get funding to test it by going into space and---” Keith cut himself off seeing the look on Lance’s face during his ramblings, “What?” He finally asked.

Lance blushed, “Nothing, You just haven’t changed.”

“Oh. Thanks, I guess?”

“No. Not like that. Of course, you’ve changed, we all have. What I’m trying to say is that you have become a better person while keeping all the things that made me fall--I mean--want to be your friend in the first place.” Lance looked embarrassed when he realized what he had said, “I--I’m just glad your back man.” He finally finished.

“Me too,” Keith responded earnestly.

Both Lance and Keith had the decency to look embarrassed when they realized everyone was staring at them. “So Pidge, what have you been up to?”

“A ton. Matt and I have been working for our dad on some of his research and it is so cool! I’ve been learning so much while finishing up my degree. This summer I’m hoping to get this really good internship with the Galra, that tech company run by the Daizabaals.”

“That’s really cool,” Keith told them.

“Yeah.” Pidge beamed, “What about you?”

“Umm not too much.”

“I heard Shiro’s back.”  
  


“Yeah. They found him right after…” Keith trailed off.

“How is he?” 

“Good. Engaged. He lost his arm but he’s really really good. He helped me get back on my feet after I dropped out. Him and Acxa and Krolia.”

“Who’s Acxa?” Pidge asked confused.

“His sister,” Lance responded.

“You have a sister?” Pidge asked turning to Keith.

“I know right. I was so surprised when he told me. I met her too. She works at Coran’s old place, which now Shiro’s fiance apparently owns,” Lance told her.

“Wow.” Hunk said. Pidge nodded in agreement.

Keith flushed, “Yeah. I guess when you say it like that, it sounds like a lot has happened.”

“No shit sherlock.” Pidge bumped their shoulder with Keith, “That’s what you get for talking to us for a while.”

“I know.” Keith said ashamed, “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Pidge told him, “Just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The rest of the night flew by like it was old times.

Keith was surprised by how quickly they could fall back into the way they were before. Matt left after a few drinks, so after a while, it was just Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. It felt familiar just the four of them sitting at a bar, laughing so loudly their belly’s hurt. 

And it didn’t feel nostalgic like Keith feared it would.

None of them were searching for the old Keith. Instead, they had all changed and morphed into new people, better people. And even though they are all different now, they still fit exactly the same way they did in high school.

Around 10:30, Pidge and Lance got up to get another round.

“I haven’t pushed it yet.” Hunk started, “But you can’t just come back and try to---”

“I know I fucked up last time. Things were really bad. With everything going on with Shiro and my mom--”

“That doesn’t excuse what you--”

“--Let me finish.” Hunk nodded. “I’m not trying to excuse what I did. It was wrong and I regretted it since the day after it happened. I was just too much of a coward to beg for forgiveness. I dropped out of school and drank a lot. I didn’t really come out of it till Shiro was back and he forced me to start living my life again.”

“I’m sorry you went through that but still you shouldn’t have left it like that.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have. But honestly, if we had stayed together I would’ve destroyed him. I was in such a bad place. I wasn’t capable of being in a healthy relationship then. I’m sorry for how it happened. I’m so fucking sorry I hurt him and I’m sorry I hurt you and Pidge, I didn’t mean to. I just figured everyone would be better off if I just left.” Keith took a breath, “But I’m better now. And I just want to prove that. To you and Pidge and Lance. I want to prove to him that I am still capable of being the man he loved. But most of all, I want him to be happy. And if that’s not with me, I’ll be okay.”

Hunk sat in shock and stared at Keith with wide eyes, “That was… a lot. I can’t say what Lance is going to do, but let me tell you this, he might want to try again. He might not. I can’t tell you, but what I can do is, I still want you to be in my life. I’ve missed you, buddy.” Tears start stinging Keith’s eyes as Hunk reaches over the table to hug Keith. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Keith asked.

“Shoot.”

“Are Matt and Lance---”

“No. But if they were---”

“I just want him to be happy.”

“Good. But they're not. Lance would never do that. He hasn’t been with anyone, other than a few casual flings here and there, since you. You were it, Keith. And you ruined--.”

“I know,” Keith responded defeated.

“--Let me finish. He was heartbroken, sure. But not for a second do I think he ever stopped being in love with you. I don’t know if he’ll ever want to be with you again. That’s up to him. But I know you care about him and he cares about you. And yeah, I’ve been betting on you guys since high school. Just don’t ruin it this time.”

“I promise.”

Lance and Pidge came back, handing a beer to Hunk and another water to Keith. Now that all the formalities were done of what Keith and the others have been up to for the past couple years, the group just started to share funny stories of things that had happened while Keith was gone.

“Me and Lance tried to start a youtube channel and got in a prank war. It ended with Lance in a bigfoot costume running through the woods at midnight, broke his leg by tripping over a root, and ended up in the hospital.” Pidge laughed.

“And oh my god, Hunk, remember when we took that trip to Vegas after graduation and we got so shitfaced and you won like five thousand dollars and then we had to give it to that gang that we ran into,” Lance added.

“I’m still pretty sure you guys made that up,” Pidge responded.

“Na Pidgey-poo--”

“Never call me that again.”

“No can do.”

“It happened.” Hunk chimed in, “Still sad we lost the money though. Though that guy we met was pretty rad.”

“Yeah, that was his name? Karl.”

“Who the fuck is Karl?” Keith asked.

“The guy who was in our room the next morning. He was there for his bachelor party and somehow ended up in our room. The details are fuzzy, man. But he totally got us out of a pinch with the gang members. Apparently he had connections.

“Oh,” Hunk said. “Remember when we saw that Kangaroo eating a cheeseburger in that truck at the beach.”

“Oh yeah. Literally no one believed us. And the picture I got was super blurry.”

“It was a wallaby, guys… know your marsupials.” They all turned to Keith who just so confused.

“So Keith. Any strange stories?” Lance asked.

“Ummm… I don't know. Nothing really interesting has happened to me.”

“I doubt that. You got in touch with your mom, met your sister, and Shiro came back. You seemed to have had the most things happen to you.” Hunk said.

“I guess. I just haven’t really had anyone to do fun or stupid things with.”

“Well now you have us,” Lance said with a blinding smile.

“And we’re not letting you go again,” Pidge told him crushing him into an awkward side hug.

“I think I’m gonna head out,” Hunk announced getting up from the table. “It was great seeing you, Keith.”

“You too, Hunk.” He pulled Keith into a hug.

Pidge stood up as well, “I should probably get going too.”

“I’ll give you a ride.”

“Thanks, Hunk.”

Wrapping their arms around Keith Pidge whispered, “Don’t make me lose you again.”

“I won’t,” Keith whispered back.

Hunk and Pidge retreated out the front of the bar, leaving Lance and Keith alone.

“Thank you for coming. It means the world to Hunk and Pidge, I know. They’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed them too,” Keith said with a small, genuine smile. He hadn’t realized until he saw them again how much. He didn’t realize how much in his life was missing since him and Lance broke up. He didn’t just lose the love of his life that day, he lost his best friends too.

“Do you have a ride home?” Keith asked Lance, hoping the answer was no. Keith wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to spend more time with Lance or feel the weight of his arms wrapped around his waist one more time. Or Both. Probably both. 

“Uhh no. I’m good. Veronica can drop me off.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.” Keith said, probably a bit to forwardly.

Lance seemed to contemplate whether or not he should say yes. Finally, he responded, “No. I’m good. But I’ll walk you out.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Lance led Keith through the bar towards the exit. By now, it was almost empty save for a few patrons who were slumped over the barstools.

They walked in companionable silence to Keith’s bike. When they got there, Keith was at a loss for words and Lance was doing nothing to break the silence.

Figuring the conversation was coming to a close, Keith moved to straddle his bike but was pulled back into Lance’s arms.

Lances' arms wrapped around Keith's waist so tightly it caused Keith to blush. After a second of not knowing how to respond, Keith’s arms came up to wrap around Lance’s neck. They stood there, embracing under the neon lights of the bar sign.

It felt good. Familiar. Warm. 

It felt like home, like everything Keith had ever wanted as a child.

“I’ve missed you, Keith,” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear. “I’m glad you’re in my life again.”

“Me too, Lance,” Keith whispered back.

Still embraced, the two looked at each other and Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s. It felt oddly intimate, more intimate than many of the kisses they had shared together.

Then, Lance stepped back, whispered goodbye, and walked back into the bar.

Lance watched from the bar window as Keith got on his motorcycle.

Keith sped down the familiar roads with a bright smile on his face, his mind repeating Lance saying he missed him over and over.

  
  


* * *

  
  


That night, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank You, Everyone, For Reading. 
> 
> I'm so grateful for all the support for the last fic that I'm so happy to be turning this into a series that deals with the rekindling of a relationship too special to be given up on. 
> 
> Sorry if I confused anyone in regards to Keith's sobriety. The first fic is entirely in Lance's point of view while this one is in Keith and Lance only assumes it is champagne in the glass. I tried to clear it up as best I could in the fic.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudo if you like it. 
> 
> Also if you would like to see a prequel fic of Keith and Lances' story in high school and college (it would be a few chapters and deal with them meeting, getting together, and breaking up) let me know in the comments.


End file.
